<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boss by GailCregg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907823">Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg'>GailCregg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers. He reflects. He spends time with friends. Tony DiNozzo on the fifth anniversary of Gibbs' death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note aka Fair Warning. Contains a mention of another character's death. I've tried not to repeat too much of the funeral as remembered by Abby in A Weeping And Gnashing Of Teeth so if there's anyone not recalled by Tony in this then they're probably in that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think this is the last lot." Jimmy dumps an armful of picnic detritus into the bag being held open by Tony. They both take another look around the park.<br/>
"I agree papa gremlin." DiNozzo ties the bag shut and places it in a bin as they walk back to the car park<br/>
They hug exchanging goodbyes as they do so. Then they step back each seemingly reluctant to take the final steps of departure.<br/>
"I can't believe it's been five years."<br/>
"I know."<br/>
"Gibbs used to seem kinda immortal to me. Like a super hero or a god. He had so many close calls over the years...the coma...the injuries. I thought he'd be with us forever."<br/>
There's a touching note of a much younger Jimmy's somewhat awkward naiveté in the remark that leaves Tony unable to reply.<br/>
"It's been such a long day" Palmer then comments letting loose a small sigh of exhaustion.<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"Great to see everyone though. I know the kids look forward to it."<br/>
Tony smiles. "That's true." </p><p>One of the bright spots of this sad day is watching the joy of the kids reuniting with friends they don't get to see that often. The mixing of the different age groups as various games are played, swings swung on, slides slid down and balls thrown. The adults taking the opportunity not just to catch up with their friends but also to enjoy the time away from work.  There's colorful picnic rugs, skinned knees, laughter and lots and lots of food. </p><p>The first two years they'd been joined by Ducky who'd entertained the tired kids later in the day by telling story after story of his travels interspersed with those of myths and legends. He'd still been quite mobile and lucid then. They'd joked that he might surpass Victoria Mallard's record and make it to one hundred. Sadly he'd passed away in his sleep a mere three months later.</p><p>The idea for this yearly reunion picnic including the spouses, partners and kids had come at Gibbs' wake. Was it Delilah? Vance? Kasie?  Breena? Torres? Tony can't remember. What he does recall is how enthusiastically everyone had greeted the suggestion although one very important caveat had been insisted upon. A picnic? Yes. Spouses/Partners? Yes. Kids? Yes.  Rock Creek Park? Certainly not!<br/>
</p><p>"I can come with you if you want."<br/>
Tony is brought back from his recollections by Palmer speaking.<br/>
"Huh."<br/>
"You're going back there right?"<br/>
"What makes you think that?" Tony shrugs as if trying to dismiss Jimmy's statement as incorrect.<br/>
"I know you."<br/>
"And what does that..."<br/>
"You've probably spent the whole day not quite wearing your clown 'mask' but definitely your serious Tony face. The one that made people ask Who are you and what have you done with the real Tony? You've been supportive of your friends, let them cry, laugh and share, amused the kids and kept your own pain buried deep."<br/>
DiNozzo nods.<br/>
"You have a tendency to dwell on the past. I know your relationship with Gibbs was complicated especially at the end of your time with NCIS. That it changed again in the years after you left. It's not at all surprising there's unresolved...ah..stuff...you've been quiet at odd moments today...and..."<br/>
"And?" DiNozzo smiles at his friend.<br/>
"And I deduced you'd decide to go back to the grave to think things over."<br/>
"Your time with the Sherlocks was well spent." Tony grins attempting to lighten the mood.<br/>
"Both times. Does this mean I'm right?"<br/>
"Yes, yes you are Jimmy. Thanks for the offer but I need to do this alone."<br/>
"You sure?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"I'll call you later."<br/>
They hug again, get in their cars and leave the park.</p><p>After a long walk from the cemetery's main car park DiNozzo passes the Gibbs' family plot then heads up the short gentle slope to a grassed area above it. He sinks gratefully onto the wooden bench placed there. During the course of the discussions to arrange the burial they had learned that where the bench was now used to be a small parking area. A bad storm had damaged the road a few years ago and instead of repairing it the management had closed it then turned the area into a small garden for reflection with a nearby wall for memorial plaques. Apparently the bench had just appeared there after a weekend and management had no idea who had placed it there. Tony and Tim had exchanged a look behind the staff member's back both thinking they could offer a fairly reliable guess as to whom that person had been.</p><p>That morning in accordance with the other arrangement that had been made at the wake the group had met again for their yearly formal remembrance. A large framed picture of Gibbs had been placed on the bench and they'd each stood there clutching a black rose provided by Abby. In turn Tim, Leon, Abby, Tobias, Ellie, Ziva and himself had told a Gibbs' story. As the last people remaining at the end of the wake they'd made this promise to return.  To share this moment, this pain together.  After a time of silent reflection they'd placed the roses by the headstone and quietly departed each wrapped up in their own memories.</p><p>Palmer had been unable to be attend the wake. His children had nasty colds and although he and Breena had left them with a sitter for the funeral they'd rushed straight home afterward. Jimmy had been asked if he'd like to be present at their group remembrance but had told them no. When asked why he'd explained that although the Boss had been there for him on several occasions such as telling him exactly what he needed to hear when his first attempt at adoption had been unsuccessful and had given him two hugs (even if the second was forced upon him!) the relationship between the two had always been more professional, more based on mutual respect than friendship and it just wouldn't feel right. </p><p>They'd also asked Leyla and Amira who said they preferred not to be tied to a time as they would spend the morning visiting all three family graves, that is Gibbs', Mike's and Liam's. With these being located in different cemeteries it would easier for them to go alone then join the others at the park later on.</p><p>Thinking of the wake leads him into thoughts of the funeral. He'd started the service seated in one of the front pews between the Shakarji's  and Tim and Delilah with the rest of the team filling the remainder of the pew.  Across the aisle a pale Jack Sloane with a tear streaked face gripped her daughter's hand on one side and Vance's on the other. Then whilst waiting to give his part in the eulogy he'd been sitting in a chair next to the podium and able to gaze out at crowded chapel.</p><p>Jack of course was not the only doctor present. Doctors Sam Ryan and Rachel Cranston were seated as far from each other as it was possible to be and still be in the same room. Cyril Taft was next to  Todd Gelfand. They'd been deep in conversation at the wake too probably comparing notes on the difficulties of having Gibbs as a patient. Grace Confalone had been with Fornell and Emily.</p><p>Surprisingly despite rule thirteen there'd also been quite a large contingent of lawyers. Mostly from JAG past and present including A.J.Chegwidden, Harm Rabb, Bud Roberts and Faith Coleman. Carrie Clark sat between Ginger (whose client had once tried to have Abby killed) and a woman he thought he recognized but couldn't put a name to. At the wake he'd overheard her being called Roscoe. Several days later it had popped into his head that she'd been Gibbs' divorce lawyer whom Tony had met shortly after he'd joined NCIS.  </p><p>Careful to avoid the MCRT team M. Allison Hart had sat in a pew that also held DEA agent Luis 'Mitch' Mitchell with his mom, newly promoted senior field agent Dwayne Wilson, former Sec Nav. Porter and Ret. General Ellison (more recently better known to the team as Laura's dad). Across from them had been Hollis Mann, Abby Borin, Vera Strickland, Cassie Yates and Stan Burley.</p><p>Miranda Pennbaker and Holly Snow had been seen to smile at each other across the chapel although at the wake they'd not spoken. Paul Dockry supported his frail looking Dad  seated in the row that had been filled by those from Gibbs' days in the Marine Corps. </p><p>Callen, Sam and Hetty had been there to represent the L.A. office as had Pride and ex agent Merri Brody to represent New Orleans. Scattered throughout the remaining pews were various friends and colleagues. As they'd been greeting attendees Tony had been one of the last to sit down and as he'd done so he'd caught a glimpse of someone slipping in at the back. It was the mysterious redhead who had for a couple of years been seen dropping Gibbs off at crime scenes. He hadn't been able to get to her after the ceremony and she'd not gone to the wake so her identity was still an enigma.</p><p>An enigma he thinks even in death the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs had kept some secrets. He grins. Well <i>some</i> secrets from <i>some</i> people. In their speeches both Phil and Tobias had  alluded to the question of how Gibbs removed the boats from the basement. Tim and Tony had caught each other's eyes at that point and tried very, very hard not to smile. Since they had the responsibility of removing the coffin from the basement Gibbs' will had left instructions on how to do so thus revealing that long held secret. It really was quite obvious once you knew.</p><p>Tony yawns. There'd been a lot to organize for the picnic and he'd been feeling slightly unsettled with the five year anniversary approaching and not been sleeping well. He'd also begun the day quite early joining Tim at the diner for breakfast and as they joked a meeting of the very special agents club before heading to the cemetery together. Having each other's six as they'd done at work and play since the day they met.</p><p>The day he met Tim. Meetings. Greeting people at the funeral. The day he met Gibbs. His mind starts to wander down the path of memories. Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Palmer was right, theirs had always been a complicated relationship.</p><p>From "<i>I said freeze dirt bag</i>" to "<i>It's your team now</i>" through to "<i>You take care of yourself and your family, DiNozzo</i>" what a tumultuous time it had been. The cases. The rules. The head slaps. Facing danger and heartache together. Kate's death. Wendy leaving him at the altar. The plague.  Deciding to stay to monitor Gibbs' recovery after his return from his Mexican hiatus. Being there to provide the yabba, yabba the team leader relied on. Late nights. Early mornings. Rescuing Ziva. The fallout from her 'death' and the maybe even worse fallout from her return. Gibbs standing by him through his disillusionment after what happened with Price in Baltimore, supporting him as he tried to work things out with Senior. The tension following the revelation of Tali's existence. Saving each other's lives too many times to count. He walks back to the headstone and stands remembering for a few minutes more. </p><p>"Goodbye Boss."</p><p>As he walks away a light rain starts to fall.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The End.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>